1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a blue phase liquid crystal module, a blue phase liquid crystal device (LCD) and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Compared to the liquid crystal materials widely adopted for liquid crystal display, the blue phase liquid crystals are characterized by the attributes below. First, the response time of the blue phase liquid crystal is within sub-millisecond, and may be driven in a high speed, such as 240 Hz without adopting the Over Drive technology. As such, the moving image is prevented from being blurred. When the RGB LED is adopted as the backlight source, the color filter is not needed. The blue phase liquid crystal panels may achieve the field sequential color timing display. Second, orientation layer is not needed for the blue phase liquid crystals. This not only simplifies the manufacturing process, but also reduces the cost. Third, the blue phase liquid crystal device owns a wide viewing angle and a better dark state due to its optical isotropy. Fourth, the impact of the thickness of the liquid crystal cell toward the transmission rate may be ignored if the thickness of the blue phase liquid crystal cell exceed the transmission depth of the electrical field. This attribute is feasible for the large display or single plate LCD.
However, the large driving voltage has been a key issue for the blue phase liquid crystals. Usually, the feasible solution is to enhance the performance of the blue phase liquid crystal materials or to enhance the electrode structure. The first method may, for instance, relate to manufacturing the blue phase liquid crystals of large Kerr constant, which may be a complicated process of integrating the blue phase liquid crystal materials, wherein various factors, i.e., monomer, photoinitiator, and integrating conditions, have to be considered. Thus, the development cost is really high. With respect to the solution of enhancing the electrode structure, as the IPS structure is adopted, the transmission depth of the lateral electrical field generated by the horizontal electrode is limited, and a large driving voltage is needed. Thus, the blue phase liquid crystal technology adopting the IPS driving method has to be enhanced.
Currently, the blue phase liquid crystal panel cannot adopt a vertical electrical field for the reason below. When the liquid crystal panel applies the voltage, the vertical electrical field formed by the pixel electrode on the array substrate and the common electrode on the opposite substrate may pull and extract the blue phase liquid crystals along the vertical direction. After passing through the blue phase liquid crystals, the phase of the polarized lights has not changed. The polarized state of the polarized lights after passing through the blue phase liquid crystals is the same when the blue phase liquid crystal panel has not been applied with the voltage. As the absorbing axis of the up and down polarizer of the liquid crystal panel are vertical to each other, the lights emitted from the backlight source cannot pass through the liquid crystal panel, and thus the light state of the liquid crystal panel cannot be obtained. Thus, the grayscale of the blue phase liquid crystal panel may not be displayed by only configuring the vertical electrical field.